Assumptions
by LiesfortheFlies
Summary: After believing that Raven and Alexander had destroyed the vials of ancient blood to turn him into a full vampire, Claude decides to stay in Dullsville. He goes exploring and meets a stranger he thought he'd never meet. First try story. Rated M. MxM.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of the night, the air foggy and wet. An old, abandoned house stood at the end of the road looking lonely, forgotten, and seemingly empty. All except for one seventeen-year old who decided to explore. The interior was an all wood build; there were no carpets which made the house colder than it already was. All the lights were off or not working, the teen couldn't tell and decided not to check just in case someone already inhabited the house.

"Hello?" Claude called out. No reply. "Well, I've got my new hangout...,"he muttered to himself. A sound disrupted him from his thoughts and he looked up, brushing his blonde bangs out of his face, listening.

He heard the stomp of heavy boots hitting the wood on the second floor.

"Or not…"

He crept up the stairs slowly and cursed the squeakiness of them, the rail doing him no help either as it rattled a bit as he climbed the stairs.

As made his way over to the only door that was illuminated, he could hear metal clinking together, the sound of gym equipment he assumed. The door, being slightly open, squeaked the tiniest bit as Claude pushed it with his pointer finger, but only a crack so that he could see what was going on inside. He could see a man, he guessed to be about eighteen, doing bench presses wearing only tight black jeans, combat boots, and small black earbuds. The room smelled heavily of cigarettes, a drug smelling incense and the unknown man's sweat mixed with some type of cologne that the blonde found weirdly appealing. Claude bent his head to get a better look at the man's face.

The man had ghost white hair with his tips dyed red, his vision concentrated on the ceiling as he lifted the heavy weight, his left eye ice blue and his right eye emerald green. He was puffing away on a cigarette that jutted out from between his light pink lips as loud Death Metal blasted in his ears from the earbuds stuck in them.

Claude saw the man's eyes look towards the door and he jumped up, flinching as he heard the weight being put down and the man grunting as he got up. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!' he thought while hiding inside a small hallway closet, crouching down and holding his breath. He felt immensely uncomfortable and so nervous he could almost have a seizure. He heard the door creak open, then, after a small pause, close. Claude sighed thankfully and crept out of the closet, jumping over the rail and running out the door. The man sat at the top of the staircase watching Claude run out the door, the blonde not even bothering to close it.

* * *

First try qvq;;


	2. Chapter 2

"What's with you?" Rocco asked watching Claude from the couch. He seemed to be fretting, which isn't a usual trait in the blonde, "You leave for a while and now you're freaking out. Somethin happen?".

"Eh? Nothing." Claude muttered as he made his way to his room, waving his friend off. It was a simple four walled room with white carpet covering the floor, mostly decorated with dirty clothes that had been thrown on the floor out of laziness, and walls covered in writing and a few posters of bands. His bed, messy, the duvet crumpled looking and askew on the mattress, was next to where the window was. A small beside table sat next to it bombarded with small trinkets and lighters that he had collected out of random. The overall color of his room grey from all the clutter.

'Fuck I think he saw me! Now he's going to come after me for breaking into his house and ….FUCK!' Claude worried as he flopped onto his human bed, the sheets and comforter black, he reached blindly over to his bedside table looking for his radio's remote, knocking several of his things off before finally grabbing the small black device and turning on his radio, loudly playing some death metal band that was probably from Norway.

"Ugh…that guy was pretty hot though….." He muttered to himself, burying his face into his pillow and thinking about the man's mismatched eyes.

He sat up.

"NOT GAY." He firmly told his head board, only to have his manhood disobey his words and slowly stand strong against the cloth of his jeans. The man's face popped up in his mind and he grew harder that his face turned red from embarrassment. He got up and ran to the bathroom locking himself in and shutting off the lights. He turned on the shower and the room slowly filled with hot steam. He could still hear the thumping of the bass drum from his radio.

He sat on the floor, muttering "fuck..." as he closed his eyes and felt the tingle of a blush form on his cheeks.

"Not gay. Not gay. Not gay…" He repeated to himself as he unzipped his jeans, slipped a hand down under his boxers, rubbing his growing erection and trying to concentrate on the muffled music from outside the bathroom door.

"M-Mn…" Claude tried to suppress his light moans, biting his lower lip, and shocked himself when he imagined the man was touching him instead of doing it himself. He shook his head and continued to touch himself.

A short moment passed by.

"Fuck I wonder what his cock feels like…" He moaned absentmindedly, the shower drowning out most of his voice.

He stopped and grew irritated.

"Fuck it, I'm horny." He said to himself moving faster and trying to sit in a more comfortable position, spreading his legs a bit.

Something crossed his mind and he reached for the hand lotion sitting on his sink. At first he felt unsure, hesitating even, but then squeezed an overly large amount of lotion onto his fingers making sure they were thickly covered, not even sure how to start. With his clean hand he took off his jeans, kicking them away, then pulled down his boxers, laying forward so that the cool tiles of the bathroom floor touched his warm face. He pulled up his knees so that his rear end stuck up in the air, then slowly, he slipped one finger inside himself, moving carefully so that he wouldn't cause himself discomfort.

His breath was heavy as he slipped another finger in and began to move, playing with himself. He grunted quietly, feeling a slight pain from his fingering but jolted as he touched something inside him, making him writhe in pleasure as his muscles stiffened.

"F-fuck…ah…" He cursed softly, the feeling of a blush burning on his pale face as he slowly pushed another finger inside of himself wanting more. He imagined the man was touching him like this, playing with him which all together seemed to excite him further.

With his free hand he grabbed his aching cock and began to pump himself teasingly slow, pushing his fingers deeper inside himself to get a better shot at fingering his prostate. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax, moving faster and harder, his breath shuddering his voice as he grew frantic. As he came, he never thought he could be so vocal as a bottom, having only had sex with girls once in a while. And now here he was crying out like a girl having an orgasm! He slowly removed his fingers from himself and stayed lying down on the tiles, their coldness feeling godly on his heated skin.

Suddenly it struck him.

"…that was better than straight sex…"

When he got up and flicked on the lights, he was shocked to see he came pretty violently,not only was it on his hand and on his stomach, but mostly on the floor. He quickly cleaned up his mess from the floor with a massive amount of toilet paper thinking he would get caught if he didn't clean up properly, and took off his shirt before jumping in the shower, hissing as his skin was met with cold water, having waited too long to get in the shower.

He washed himself hastily, hating the cold he was assaulted with, turned off the water, got out, dried himself, got dressed in a loose grey t-shirt and green plaid boxers, then pulled out his coffin from under his bed. Daylight poured into his room from the non-curtained window. This of course did not burn him; being a half-vampire and all. He covered his eyes, irritated, and climbed in his coffin, shutting the lid carefully, turning on his side and shutting his eyes, falling into a deep content asleep.

* * *

geh. Fanfiction()net makes these look really short x_X


	3. Chapter 3

Claude had gone back to the abandoned house again for about four days now, watching the man work out or read. Which seemed to be, to Claude's knowledge, the only things the man seemed to do. He almost felt a bit stalker-ish. Almost. Figuring he hadn't been caught yet, he didn't care.

"So this guy isn't just a freaking juggernaut." He whispered to himself as he sat on his knees. He listened to the flipping pages of a book and the man's death metal blasting from his ear buds.

'I wish he would do something else…with me.' Claude thought as he looked down at his hands, sliding them between his thighs and feeling a tingle form on his cheeks. The thought made him snicker slightly, but then he froze, getting tense. No sound emitted from inside the room. Not the metal equipment, not the music blasting from the ear buds, not the pages of a book and not even the sounds of breathing from the man. His heart beat faster as he looked up, back to the crack in the door. He jumped and made a run for it when he saw a bright green eye looking back at him.

Quickly, he ran for the front door only to find the man leaning on it, his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his lips. Claude skidded to a stop and sped off to another exit in the back of the house, only, to his shock, that again the man was leaning on the door nonchalantly, staring the blonde down with half lazy eyes. Claude blushed and ran down a hall, bumping into the man and was roughly pushed to the wall, cornered by the man's arms. The, now slightly menacing, man being a head taller than Claude and looking down at the blonde.

"What are you doing snooping around here?" The man said almost mockingly, though his face didn't show it. Claude blushed, looking scared.

"I-I wasn't snooping!" He lied, his voice shaking.

"Uh huh. Sure. And that's why I didn't catch you like what, five times now?" He said in the same tone of voice. Claude didn't think he could be this scared, or stimulated by any other means, by another guy. He broke eye contact and looked to the side, shaking now.

"I u-um," He started.

"Hm?" The man said getting closer to his face to intimidate him.

A sweet kind of smell emitted from the blonde like a perfume and the man grew restless at the smell, feeling himself grow aroused.

"What are you doing here? Spying on me?" He said maliciously, he started getting hard at how the short blonde was reacting.

Claude Flinched, "N-no" He lied again. More sweet smells enticed the older male.

"Really now. I thought it was kind of nice to have a secret admirer," The man smirked, but then he grew serious, "Get moving".

"Huh?" Claude said looking up at him.

"Move. Up the stairs. Into my room." He ordered.

"What? No! I don't want to!" Claude said blushing, his heart rate increasing rapidly, thinking 'He's going to kill me-he's going to kill me-he's going to kill me and hide my body under his bed oh shit' .

A fist crashed next to Claude's face.

"It wasn't a choice. Get up there before I decide to drag you up there myself." He said threateningly, grabbing his chin. Claude began shaking again, locking eyes with the man's own, who was now his captor.

"Got it?" the man asked, demanding the answer. Claude nodded, scared shitless and obediently listened, quickly making his way up the stairs. He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly shifting from one foot to another and looked around. The room was pretty tidy compared to his own which calmed him slightly.

Claude almost jumped out of his own skin when he heard the door creak behind him.

"Get on the bed." The man said coldly. His voice sent shivers down Claude's spine. He stood still, not making a move towards the bed.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Move."


	4. Chapter 4

It was an awkward silence, ultimately awkward as Claude felt a tremor pass through him. It wasn't broken until the man lit up another cigarette and took a drag from it breaking the dead silence with the clicking of the lighter. Claude sat on the bed shuffling his feet, staring down at his converse. He looked up when he heard the man move towards him and put his hand on the blonde's chest pushing him down. He yelped in surprise and looked up at him in fear. The man slowly raised the blonde's shirt, rubbing his hands across his flesh.

He admired the blonde's pale skin and continued only to be stopped by him when his fingertips reached his chest. The blonde quickly tried to cover his lean stomach almost screaming, "W-what are you doing!"

Anger flashed across the man's face, almost immediately replaced by a serene look.

"Sex." The man answered plainly. Claude's eyes widened, trying to question him but he stumbled over his words. Since he had hoped this would happen but was confused it actually was happening; he let his eyes travel over the man's body. The man was well built and muscular. Not grossly muscular but well defined. Without his shirt on, his skin was pale as the blonde's own, if possible, even paler. Claude's eyes traveled down his tense looking chest getting lower and lower until they rested on the bulge growing in the other's pants.

'Oh fuck that looks huge-' Claude thought frantically.

"Thanks."

"H-huh?" Claude said snapping his eyes back up to the man's face.

"I said thanks." He said while idly continuing to push Claude's shirt up. The blonde realized why the man was thanking him and blushed in embarrassment.

"W-wait! Please, stop! I don't even know your name!" Claude said meekly, trying to pull his shirt back down.

"It's Jagger. Now stop or I'll tie your hands up." He said while moving Claude's hands away.

Jagger took his cigarette and reached down the side of the bed to snuff it out in the ashtray beside it. Doing so, he pressed his body against Claude's, causing the blonde to gasp as his hard-on rubbed against Jagger's own.

The older vampire smirked upon hearing the half vampire gasp and got up to continue working on Claude's shirt, softly kissing at the exposed skin now, making the blonde squirm under him. He unlaced and pulled off the blonde's shoes before throwing them in one direction away from the bed. Fingers hooked on the hem of Claude's jeans pulling them down to expose more of his nether skin, until they were fully pulled down along with his boxers and thrown off to the side.

Shy brown eyes looked up into lustful mismatched ones.

Jagger kissed at Claude's hip and had to gently pry his legs apart, the blonde having suddenly gotten self-conscious, biting his lip as his arousal was in full view of the taller male. Jagger came back up and caught the blonde's lips, kissing him lustfully as he licked his lower lip feeling the coldness of the silver lip ring Claude wore. The blonde closed his eyes, timidly opening his mouth letting Jagger's tongue explore, rubbing against his own, making him moan. The white haired man ripped Claude's shirt down the middle, wanting it to be off and gone with, his muscles tensing as he tore the fabric in a swift motion. Claude instinctively wrapped his legs around Jagger's hips, feeling the older vampire's smooth skin against his own, his bare skin rubbing against the soft sheets as he moved, making him feel more exposed than he already was to the taller man.

He broke the kiss and put two fingers to Claude's lips. The blonde began to suck at them tasting the nicotine from Jagger's last cigarette. He gasped as he felt Jagger's mouth suck at a spot on his neck, his fangs grazing over the soft flesh. Claude winced as Jagger bit him, sinking his fangs deep enough to make him bleed, all the more making both the blonde and Jagger aroused. Jagger licked at the dripping blood making the blonde shiver under him. He took his fingers out of Claude's hot mouth, now slicked with saliva and pressed a finger at the blonde's entrance, slowly pushing it in. Claude grimaced slightly at the intrusion and hesitantly slipped his hands on Jagger's shoulders, seeing as it would help him somehow. Jagger pushed deeper, adding another finger and hooking them in the blonde, moving them, trying to find something in Claude.

The blonde jerked and threw his head back, trying to stifle a moan as Jagger just barely touched his prostate. The older vampire smirked to himself and fingered it until he was shaking and moaning out Jagger's name quietly. He added one more digit, slowly thrusting them in and out, stretching him. He felt the blonde was ready and removed his fingers, unzipping his pants letting free his hard-on from the confines of his jeans. He pushed Claude up and climbed on the bed positioning himself at the blonde's entrance, slowly pushing in. Just as the head of his cock disappeared into the blonde, Jagger slowly and smoothly started to slip his cock in him.

"A-ah….Ahh…AHH! S-stop! It hurts! P-pull out! Please!" Claude whimpered loudly as he dug his nails into Jagger's shoulders, writhing. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes and fell as he shut them tightly. Jagger kissed his complaints away as he moved his hips forward, fully sheathing himself in Claude, taking a short time to find the blonde's prostate, slowly moving in and out until he heard Claude's breathing hitch, knowing he found it.

He intertwined his hands with Claude's own and held him down while he began to move but still keeping his rhythm, soft moans came from the blonde every time Jagger would thrust into him and hit his prostate. After a while he started a rhythm to which Claude went along with, nudging his hips forward tentatively.

"Hey…open your legs wider." Jagger said after breaking the kiss and nuzzling Claude's neck where he had bit him.

"I-It's Cl-Claude…" he said through a shaky moan, spreading his legs as Jagger moved faster, his feet rubbing against the older vampire's back with each movement. He kept a strong hold on Jagger's neck with his arms and buried his face in older male's neck, though not daring to bite him. Muffled moans came from him as the older male began to move slowly "Mnn! Ha… -agger-r…"

"Hm?"

Claude whined something and Jagger licked his bite making the blonde jolt.

"Ask me louder" Jagger almost purred.

"H-Harder!" Claude pleaded, squirming and moving his hips to meet each of Jagger's thrusts. Jagger gladly did as asked and began to slam into him, slightly grunting each time he thrust, only to gain a loud and sharp moan or gasp from Claude. Jagger let go of one of Claude's hands and wrapped his fingers around the blonde's untouched member, he rubbed his thumb on the tip of it, smearing the blonde's pre-cum over it. He used his other hand and wrapped his hand under the blonde's knee.

"Ah!" Claude cried out, his eyes going wide as he jerked his hips upwards into the older vampire's hand, also making Jagger's dick thrust deeper into him. The white haired man groaned in pleasure and continued thrusting hard; pushing the one leg he had in his grasp up each time he thrust, going deeper into the blonde's warmth.

"Feel good?" Jagger muttered. nibbling the blonde's ear, licking the inner shell with the tip of his tongue and tasting the metal of his earrings. He started moving his hand up and down Claude's jerking shaft, feeling the blonde's fingernails sink deeper into the bare skin of his shoulders causing him to bleed. Claude's breath quickened and he felt a deep warmth pool just below his navel, his body started to tense.

"J-Jagg- Ah! -er I'm g-gonna- Ah! -" His moans disrupted his frenzied speech, making it harder to communicate with the other.

"Go ahead." Jagger breathed in his ear, getting a loud and shuddering moan as a reply when Claude came, spilling his seed in Jagger's hand and all over their stomachs, the blonde's ass tensed on the older vampire's still thrusting dick. After a few more minutes of thrusting in the blonde's tightness, Jagger came with a growling moan, spurting his hot seed in Claude's ass, some spilling out and running down onto the black sheets. They lay there together panting for a while until Jagger started moving. The blonde felt as if his bones were gone from his body and merely stayed put, slipping his arms off the older vampire's shoulders as he moved, feeling dead tired.

Claude winced, feeling Jagger pull out and get up. The older vampire picked the blonde's limp body up, laying him correctly on the bed before climbing in and pulling him close, Claude falling into a deep sleep. Jagger breathed in the blonde's scent; feeling satisfied and nuzzled the back of his neck before falling calmly asleep as well.

* * *

Sorry this all looks so short QAQ Damn you fanfiction D


	5. Chapter 5

Claude's eyes fluttered open to the warm sensation around him and sat up rubbing his eyes. The warmth being the sun's rays shining through the window and not Jagger, to his dismay. He lazily looked around and felt something different on his body. He looked down and touched the loose material of Jagger's shirt that was put on him. He smiled lightly and laid back down covering his head with the black blanket of the bed.

The scent of Jagger consumed him, and he liked it. It was the smell of cigarettes, incense, and some type of cologne. He smelled something else, something sweet, but ignored it, feeling that he shouldn't worry about it.

He relaxed and fell back asleep after a short while.

...

Claude woke up feeling the bed dip with somebody's weight and strong arms wrapping around his body, pulling him into a spooning position.

"Hey." Jagger mumbled as he nuzzled his face in Claude's blonde hair, "you smell good".

"So that's where the smell came from." Claude murmured to himself while he relaxed in Jagger's arms, finding a comfortable spot. He felt so weak in the older vampire's arms, but so relaxed that it didn't intimidate him.

"It's most likely your pheromones..." Jagger said as he felt Claude relaxing.

"Pheromones?" Claude asked turning his head so he could see Jagger's face.

"Yeah." Jagger said as he kissed him. He broke the kiss and felt Claude turn so that he was facing him. Bright brown eyes looking into calm mismatched ones.

"Last night. Is that why you had sex with me?" Claude asked sincerely,"Not because of breaking into your house? or something like that...".

"Half the whole idea to fuck you was mainly that but the other half was something else."

"Like what?"

"...How you reacted to everything I did. It was..."

"Cute?" Claude said frowning a bit.

"Well, I'd say arousing, but sure. Cute."

"Arousing?" Claude said frantically, his eyes widening.

"Exactly" Jagger said with a smirk. He watched as Claude blushed and look away flustered, but then brought his attention back by kissing him gently.

"Where were you a little while ago?" Claude asked as Jagger dipped his head and kissed at the spot where he had bit him. A light lick from the older vampire on his bite stirred something inside the blonde and made him nuzzle the top of Jagger's head, feeling his soft white hair brush and tickle his face.

"Sleeping. Unlike you being a half, I can't go out in the daytime since I'm a full vampire. Didn't you at least consider that?" Jagger asked while going back up to the blonde's face.

"N-No...I guess I forgot.." He said feeling stupid. 'How in the hell did I forget something like that!' he thought angrily to himself. He also wondered how Jagger knew he was a half but ignored the thought.

"Don't worry about it." Jagger said with little kiss before getting up. Claude sat up and looked at him, then got up sliding off the bed. He stumbled as he stood and picked up his clothes, wincing as a pain came from his backside, and something extremely warm slowly drip down the back of his leg.

"So, u-um...How old are you?" Claude asked fidgeting, wanting the silence to go away. There was too much of it and he was getting anxious. Jagger was moving something heavy that dragged on the floor making a hollow sound.

"Nineteen." He answered, still pushing the hollow item into the corner of his room. Claude saw that he was moving his coffin into a corner of the room probably so as not to trip over it or it get in the way. He then moved to the blonde whom was looking at his torn shirt with a frown.

"Did you have to rip it?" Claude asked while holding it up looking at the huge tear, Talking to the older vampire as if he'd known him for a long time. Jagger hugged him from behind and rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Heat of the moment?" The older vampire whispered huskily in Claude's ear. He slipped his hands under Claude's shirt and ran it sensually up his chest, rubbing his finger tips on Claude's nipples, feeling them harden. The blonde shivered at the touch, dropping the shirt to the floor and slightly leaning back on jagger.

"I need to get back to my p-place and get some-ah- new clothes." Claude said with a shaky breath, pressing his legs together as he felt a stirring between them.

"Why? I'm starting to like seeing you in nothing but my shirt." Jagger said, smirking on the blonde's neck. Claude blushed brightly and let out a surprised gasp when Jagger licked at the bite he left.

"But you should get some clothes at your place." he said while giving Claude one more kiss on the cheek before moving away from him and going over to a drawer in the other corner of the room. He took out a black shirt, putting it on, the red letters on it spelling 'Atticus' and a small red dead bird on his left sleeve. Claude slipped on his boxers and jeans and left Jagger's shirt on.

"I'll drive you there. " Jagger offered as he found the keys to his hearse and made his way to the door.

"Uh...thanks." Claude said feeling awkward while following quietly and . He followed Jagger close behind, to the front door, wanting to be near the older vampire but kept a small distance making sure he didn't seem clingy. Jagger opened the door and the fog from outside seemed to sweep into the house and snake between their feet.

They made their way around the house and in front of a rusty looking garage door. With one hand and a small grunt, Jagger lifted the dirt and dust encrusted door. Claude grimaced as some flecks of dirt fell on his shoulder, he brushed it off and followed Jagger into the dark area.

* * *

q-q

-awkward awkward-


	6. Chapter 6

"Turn left on this road" Claude said while leaning forward and pointing in the direction of the street they needed to go down. Jagger nodded and began turning the steering wheel. Claude sat back in his seat and looked out the window, out into the foggy night.

"I don't think my friends are home so we should be safe." Claude mumbled as he rested his chin on his palm. His hot breath fogged the window and he wrote his name in it with the tip of his finger.

"Why wouldn't we be safe if your friends were there? Or are you just afraid they might find out you let a guy fuck you?" Jagger smirked as he began driving with one hand and leaning on the door with his left arm. Claude blushed. The man could read him like an open book. He stayed quiet not wanting to prove his question right and fidgeted in his seat, fingering the hem of his shirt. Jagger watched him from the corner of his eye and grinned to himself, watching as his words unnerve the blonde.

"It's right there." Claude said pointing at an old, boringly gray colored house. It looked moderately fine except for maybe needing a new paint job and a trim of the weed infested grass. Bushes surrounded the house except for a roughly cut entry to the front door. Claude looked out on the driveway and groaned as he spotted his red convertible parked there.

"What's up?" Jagger said as he drove up to the curb and shifted the gear into park in one swift movement. Claude blushed and looked frustrated, "It's nothing". He opened the door and slid out quietly, shutting the door behind him and briskly walking up to the front door of his home. Jagger following behind as he cut the engine, got out, putting his keys into his back pocket.

Claude moved the welcoming carpet in front of his door to reveal a small copper colored key. He picked it up between his fingers and then unlocked the door, first poking his head through making sure no one was around. He yelped in surprise as he was grabbed on the butt, making him jump and almost trip over his own feet.

He turned his head and glared at Jagger. Jagger shrugged and smirked at him playfully before putting his hands in his pockets. Claude walked further inside the house and found Rocco sitting in his usual spot on the couch, watching the TV lazily.

"Hey." Rocco said glancing at him. His eyes moved to Jagger and looked him over.

"H-hey Rocco. I'm going to be leaving in a while so I'm just here to give this guy something." Claude lied. Rocco turned his eyes back to the TV show he was watching.

"Whatever. S'your business. Not mine." Rocco muttered.

"Y-Yeah."

Claude quickly moved to his room, and went inside, Jagger following behind. He closed his door and moved around trying to pick things up making to room at least a bit tidy as Jagger's.

"What are you doing? I thought you only wanted to get some clothes." Jagger said while sitting on Claude's black clad bed.

"I'm just picking up some things." Claude said while putting the dirty clothes at the base of his closet. He then took out a long sleeved, striped shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Don't look." He mumbled as he began taking off his shirt, jeans shortly after. Claude then found a pair of clean boxers and proceeded to slip off the one he was wearing, but stopped when he felt eyes on him. He jumped as he felt arms smoothly wrapping themselves around his body and a mouth kissing at his jaw line.

"J-Jagger! I told you not to look!" Claude stuttered out, squirming in his arms, suddenly anxious that his friends could be listening to them.

"Can't help myself when your stripping right in front of Me." He said smirking on his pale skin, his fingers slowly slipping under the hem of the blonde's boxers.

"Please, n-not here." Claude pleaded to the older vampire as he grabbed Jagger's hand and held it.

Jagger paused for a moment, deciding whether to continue or drop it.

"I do know now how loud you can get...fine then." he said while letting Claude return to dressing himself. The look of relief showed obviously on the blonde's face as he finished putting on his clothes. He then moved to the bathroom, while Jagger lay down on the bed, his hands behind his head. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, took one out and pocketed the carton. He looked for his lighter and remembered he didn't bring it, he cursed under his breath and looked around, finding a red one on Claude's bedside table, taking it and lighting up the cigarette between his lips.

Claude was combing his hair silently when his eyes fell on the bottle of lotion he used to finger himself with. 'I wonder if I should give it to him...' he thought while picking it up and looking at it. It was a coconut-lime scented plain white lotion Kat had given him when she had accidentally bought two instead of one.

"Give me what." Jagger said from the bed. Claude blushed and poked his head from out the bathroom.

"How is it you can hear my thoughts?"

"Easy. Everything in your little head comes screaming in mine. You can learn to listen but since you're just a half, I don't think you have that ability."

"I bet I could learn..." Claude mumbled in annoyance, "Anyway I was about to say that you hurt me a little. So use this next time." The blonde said while walking over and handing the older vampire his bottle of lotion.

"Hmm. You're allowing me a next time? I thought I was just going to have to force you to be submissive again." Jagger said looking at the bottle with an evil smirk. Claude crossed his arms and blushed, looking away.

There was a knock at the door and Kat came in before Claude could say something.

"Hey Claude I heard you got home and I wanted to tell you-" she stopped and looked at Jagger lying on the bed, holding the bottle of lotion. In a slow motion he put down the bottle and looked back at her, nodding a greeting. Smoke blowing out his nose

"Who's this?" Kat said side glancing at Claude. His face was completely flushed red and his hands were fidgeting with the material of his shirt as his arms were still crossed.

"A friend. What do you want?" Claude answered quickly.

"O-oh yeah. Tripp is out visiting family and won't be back till next week."

"That it?"

"Um …yeah."

"Okay."

"…."

Kat walked out shutting the door behind her and sat next to Rocco on the couch.

"I think Claude's a drug dealer." Rocco said without taking his eyes off the TV. He shifted himself on the couch, leaning his head on his hand.

"Really now. I think he's a prostitute. Did you see that guy? He's about a foot taller than him!" Kat said crossing her arms and snapping her gum.

"Want to spy on him just in case?" Rocco said still not taking his eyes off the TV.

"We've got nothing better to do"

"Alright. Some night we'll see what he's up to. Five bucks if he's a drug dealer."

"Seven if he's a prostitute."

"Deal" They both said in unison.

...

Jagger walked out Claude's door and outside to his hearse, leaning on its door waiting for the blonde.

Kat and Rocco gave Claude a few glances as he stepped out more flustered than what Kat had seen. He waved goodbye to them before exiting out the front door and getting in Jagger's hearse. Jagger got in after Claude shut the door, and started up the engine. While driving down the road, the blonde crossed his arms and leaned his head on his shoulder feeling tired.

"You think they suspected anything?" He asked Jagger in a mumble.

"Don't know. But I doubt anything crazy." Jagger replied smoothly as he shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road.

* * *

.


End file.
